reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Aylee
Aylee is one of Mary Stuart's Ladies-in-waiting and close friend, along with Kenna, Lola, and Greer. She is portrayed by Jenessa Grant. Early life TBA Season One In the Pilot, Aylee along with Greer, Lola, and Kenna arrive in France and are reunited with Mary. She suggests to take a tour of the castle as they haven't been there in years. On the wedding the girls start to dance and have fun. After the ceremony they spy on the newlyweds and the 'bedding ceremony' shocks Aylee. After the night when Colin wanted to rape Mary, Aylee with Kenna and Greer look worried about Mary's virtue and when they realize that Colin's dead, they try to solace Lola. In Snakes in the Garden, she and the other girls help Mary to find out of where Colin has escaped to and who is after Mary. In Kissed, Aylee is told by Nostradamus that she will never go home. In Hearts and Minds, In'' A Chill in the Air, Aylee trips in the hallway and the ring that she was carrying lands at the feet of Queen Catherine, who notes that this is Mary's ring. Aylee admits to taking things sometimes, which makes her feel better. Catherine sets her terms for not telling Mary about Aylee stealing the ring, thus branding the young girl as a thief and likely getting her sent away from court in shame. Aylee is to intercept the letters that Mary writes to her mother Marie de Guise and bring them to Catherine before they're sent to Scotland; Catherine argues that she doesn't think that Mary's happy and wants to know how to better her future daughter-in-law's time at court. At the end of the episode, Aylee informs Mary of the information that she has learned from Catherine, and Mary expresses that she thinks that Catherine is behind Olivia's reappearance at the castle. Aylee may therefore be a double agent and her 'theft' of Mary's ring a ploy for Mary to get an ally close to the queen. Personality Although young and innocent-looking, Aylee seems to be steadfast in her convictions. After Catherine catches Aylee seemingly red-handed taking Mary's royal ring, one might assume that Aylee is a kleptomaniac. However, this may be feigned; if so, Aylee is a very subtle and capable actor. Physical Appearance Aylee is a pretty young lady with blonde hair. "''For Aylee, she always felt probably the most conservative out of the girls, a little more reserved, a little more law-abiding so to speak. I always envisioned her as the prep, the preppy girl as she would be in modern times. So we kept her in a lot of creams. Ironically, old vintage wedding dresses really kind of started working for her, so we got this collection in and these beautiful kind of 1950s and '60s wedding gowns that we then would kind of take apart and jewel or do something to do make them her own." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Aylee. Relationships *Mary: One of Mary's closest friends and one of her ladies-in-waiting. (See Mary and Aylee.) *Lola: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Lola and Aylee.) *Kenna: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Kenna and Aylee.) *Greer: Close friend and also one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. (See Greer and Aylee.) Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Snakes in the Garden'' *''Kissed'' *''Hearts and Minds'' *''A Chill in the Air'' *''Chosen'' Trivia Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Female Category:Reign Category:Help Needed